This invention relates to apparatuses for simplifying the framing of buildings and to methods for making and using the apparatuses.
It is known to use pre-marked tapes or templates for locating each of a series of structural members used in construction such as studs, rafters or joists on a connecting structural member such as a top plate or bottom plate in the case of studs being nailed to a top or bottom plate to form a panel. One type of prior art pre-marked tape or template has a definite starting point, a definite end point and a predetermined length of 192 inches. It is used to measure that single distance. One side of this type of prior art pre-marked tape or template is self-adhesive and is stuck on the connecting structural member such as a top plate or bottom plate to which the series of structural members is being fastened. The tapes or templates include markings indicating the center location for each of the series of structural members. An example of this type of tape is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,014.
The prior art pre-marked tapes or templates have several disadvantages, such as for example: (1) under some circumstances they come loose before the structural members such as studs, rafters or joists have been properly fastened in place; (2) they are unable to locate structural members such as studs, rafters or joists over a distance longer than 192 inches without using multiple end to end tapes or templates or reusing the same tape or template by placing its starting point at the last marking and extending it a second time; (3) they are not as convenient nor as desirable to use to locate the studs or rafters or joists; and (4) some tapes or templates have so many markings on them that they are confusing in actual use.
It is known to dispense strapping tape in continuous lengths on spools and in boxes that can be used as dispensers. Some prior art tapes are adhesive and some dispensers of strapping tape have cutting blades attached to them for ease in cutting the tape. It is also known to mount steel strapping tape in rolls on dollies for convenience.
However, the prior art does not suggest the manner of using or usefulness of such applicators in the positioning or in determining the location of structural members during construction of buildings.
It is known to angularly position structural members with respect to each other by drawing a line on one of the structural members using a squaring tool and then aligning the edge of the other structural member along the line. This method has the disadvantage of being time-consuming.